Bruce Broughton
Bruce Broughton (born March 8, 1945) is an American film, video game, television soundtrack, and orchestral composer who has composed several highly acclaimed soundtracks over his extensive career. Broughton is currently a lecturer in composition at the UCLA. Career Broughton has composed the score for many notable films including Disney films such as The Rescuers Down Under (1990), Homeward Bound: The Incredible Journey (1993) and its sequel, Lost in San Francisco (1996), as well as popular westerns such as Silverado (1985) and Tombstone (1993). Other films scored by Broughton include Harry and the Hendersons (1987), Miracle on 34th Street (1994), and The Boy Who Could Fly (1986). Additionally, he composed music for the video game Heart of Darkness, and the animated TV series, Tiny Toon Adventures. Broughton also conducted the fanfare for the 20th Century Fox logo that was composed by Alfred Newman in 1994. Silverado earned him an Academy Award nomination, though he lost the Oscar to Out of Africa. He has won nearly a dozen Emmy awards. Broughton is a member of the Board of Directors of ASCAP, a former Governor of both the Academy of Motion Picture Arts and Sciences (AMPAS) and the Academy of Television Arts & Sciences, a Past President of the Society of Composers & Lyricists, and a lecturer at UCLA and USC. Broughton's song "Alone yet Not Alone," from the film with the same name, was originally nominated for an Oscar for Best Original Song at the 86th Academy Awards. But on January 29, 2014, before any voting could take place, the nomination was rescinded, when the Academy alleged that Broughton, a former Academy governor who, at the time, was an executive committee member of the Academy's music branch, had improperly contacted other branch members. "No matter how well-intentioned the communication, using one's position as a former governor and current executive committee member to personally promote one’s own Oscar submission creates the appearance of an unfair advantage,” said Cheryl Boone Isaacs, Academy President. Not everyone agreed with the Academy's actions. Broughton is a graduate of the Punahou School in Honolulu, as well as the University of Southern California. He has taught at both USC and UCLA. Awards * Emmy Award wins: ** Warm Springs: Outstanding Music Composition for a Miniseries, Movie or a Special (Dramatic Underscore), 2005 ** Eloise at Christmastime: Outstanding Music Composition for a Miniseries, Movie or a Special (Dramatic Underscore), 2004 ** Eloise at the Plaza: Outstanding Music Composition for a Miniseries, Movie or a Special (Dramatic Underscore), 2003 ** Glory & Honor: Outstanding Music Composition for a Miniseries, Movie or a Special (Dramatic Underscore), 1998 ** O Pioneers!: Outstanding Music Composition for a Miniseries or a Special (Dramatic Underscore), 1992 ** Tiny Toon Adventures (1991): Outstanding Original Song for main title theme (shared with lyricists Wayne Kaatz and Tom Ruegger), 1991 ** The First Olympics: Athens 1896, Outstanding Music Composition for a Limited Series or a Special (Dramatic Underscore) for part 1, 1984 ** Dallas: Outstanding Music Composition for a Series (Dramatic Underscore) for episode "The Letter", 1984 ** Dallas: Outstanding Music Composition for a Series (Dramatic Underscore) for episode "The Ewing Blues", 1983 ** Buck Rogers in the 25th Century:Outstanding Music Composition for a Series (Dramatic Underscore) for episode "The Satyr", 1981 * Emmy Award nominations: ** The Dive from Clausen's Pier: Outstanding Music Composition for a Miniseries, Movie or a Special (Original Dramatic Score), 2006 ** First Monday: Outstanding Main Title Theme Music, 2002 ** True Women: Outstanding Music Composition for a Miniseries or a Special (Dramatic Underscore), 1997 ** JAG: Outstanding Main Title Theme Music, 1995 ** The Old Man and the Sea: Outstanding Music Composition for a Miniseries or a Special (Dramatic Underscore), 1990 ** Two Marriages: Outstanding Music and Lyrics for the song "Home Here" (shared with lyricist Dory Previn), 1984 ** The Blue and the Gray: Outstanding Music Composition for a Limited Series or a Special (Dramatic Underscore) for part 2, 1983 ** Quincy, M.E.: Outstanding Music and Lyrics for the song "Quincy's Wedding Song" from the episode "Quincy's Wedding", part 2 (shared with lyricist Mark Mueller), 1983 ** Killjoy: Outstanding Music Composition for a Limited Series or a Special (Dramatic Underscore), 1982 ** Dallas: Outstanding Music Composition for a Series (Dramatic Underscore) for the episode "The Search," 1982 ** Dallas Outstanding Music Composition for a Series (Dramatic Underscore) for the episode "The Lost Child," 1980 ** Hawaii Five-O, Outstanding Music Composition for a Series (Dramatic Underscore) for the episode "The $100,000 Nickel," 1974 * Academy Award nominations ** Silverado, Best Original Score (1986) * Grammy Award nomination ** Young Sherlock Holmes * Saturn Award ** Young Sherlock Holmes: Best Music, 1985 Filmography Television Film Concert work Orchestral Chamber music Symphonic Band/Wind Ensemble External links *Official website *Bruce Broughton at the Internet Movie Database Category:Bruce Broughton Category:1945 births Category:American film score composers Category:American male composers Category:American television composers Category:Living people Category:Male film score composers Category:People from Los Angeles, California Category:Thornton School of Music alumni Category:Tiny Toon Adventures Category:Video game composers Category:John Debney Category:John Williams Category:David Newman (composer) Category:Rupert Gregson-Williams Category:Hans Zimmer Category:John Powell (film composer) Category:Nick Glennie-Smith Category:Klaus Badelt Category:Joel McNeely Category:William Ross Category:Sebastian Arocha Morton